Legion 2
by Skell.C
Summary: A sequel to my GodzillaXLegionXMothra story!  It details what happened to legion after being hit with the dimension tide. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.I

A pack of Utah raptors slowly watched their prey from afar. They crouched; ready to pounce when suddenly their prey ran, bawling like frightened cattle. The sky itself twisted, contorted to some twisted design. The distortion shined a radiant blue and suddenly the sky tore apart, and a huge figure plopped out. Smashing the pack of horrified raptors, the figure skidded along the ground before slowing to stop in a clearing. A grated screech permeated the oxidized air. Legion looked around with its fading eyes; this place was very different from the destroyed city. The weary alien insect wandered to a nearby dense forest, as he got there some strange roars and cries pierced the air. Legion sneaked over under a range of mountains to survey the source of the noises.  
A three-headed dragon creature with no arms was chewing on the corpse of a dead Triceratops. Legion saw no apparent silicon or any other mechanical devices that she craved; also, she was weakened significantly by the previous battles with the creatures of that time. Legion had sensed the malice in the dragon's heart, if he noticed legion he would attack immediately. This must not happen.  
The beams of the other creatures have devastated legion's chest hive. However, two or three symbiotic legion was left in the hive. She forced them out of her chest hive, and commanded them to spy on the vile, demented dragon. They flew skillfully, despite being badly damaged, and each one landed on one of the three heads of the young ghidorah. Legion sent a high-pitched screech to the alien insect task force, and suddenly the three little creatures clawed, dug, and bit into the tough hide of the creature. Ghidorah roared in surprise rather than pain, bucking and tossing his three heads he knocked the clattering legion soldiers. The dragon devourer or worlds gulped up the three shaken insects. Legion yelled in a high-pitched tone, in all probability realizing that she was all alone; ghidorah heard the cry and roared back at the intruder. With that, ghidorah took to the sky abruptly, and fired a volley of raging fireballs at legion; however, legion sidestepped and avoided the flaming masses. Ghidorah was even more angered, the young hydra rose into the air with his spiked wings. Legion screeched in surprise, ghidorah replied with a deep roar of hatred. Ghidorah swooped downward towards the confused alien insect; however, legion rose up on her tattered wings and dodged the deadly attack. Legion watched briefly as ghidorah accidentally slammed into the ground. The frightened monster flew away as ghidorah got up and roared at the fleeing legion. Legion now realized that she had no more soldiers. She screeched in what might be considered sorrow, Legion soon landed on a small isle. There were only scant amounts of unrefined silicon on the small island. Certainly not enough to propagate a legion flower, what exactly can she do?

A small pterodon let out a shrill chirp while watching it's young being smashed by the rising ground. Great clouds of dust and dirt rose high in the air. The rising columns of dust continued southward frightening even the largest group of theropods. The traveling earthquake suddenly stopped and a great horn jutted abruptly out of the ground. The great weapon grew larger and wider, soon a large, silver body showed itself. Legion roared loudly at the sky and observed her surroundings. Legion seemed to enjoy her new surroundings; this island she found appeared to be peaceful.  
Legion lumbered slowly through the forest, her blue, brilliant eyes picked up no electromagnetic signatures anywhere within the vast expanse of the forest. The rather small island was home to a mild variety of prehistoric wildlife. Several times while roaming the forest legion thought she noticed large figures watching her from a distance; however, every time she turned to check their shadowy creatures were no longer there. Legion's primary goal was to construct a legion flower; however, without her symbiotic soldiers she would have to do this by herself. The huge E.T. insect found herself on a silent beach, gazing at the water, gleaming in the sun.  
She knew not the exact mechanics of the dimensional energy, which brought her here. This was not technically important enough for her to ponder. All she needs is enough minerals to create a flower everything else was secondary. Still legion had the feeling she was being watched. Even stranger, however or whatever was watching legion did not frighten her. In fact, the watcher(s) seemed almost innocently peaceful. These mysteries would have to be resolved sooner or later!

Legion basked in the warm sunlight as she slowly went inwards to the middle of the tiny island. Although this may be disputed, one could say that legion was curious. It was obvious that something was following her, yet; she was not afraid or even uneasy. Soon the trees grew bigger and bigger the farther she went. Legion noticed that the presence stopped following her when she came upon a clearing filled with dirt and sand. Legion therefore concluded that whatever was following her did not want to be seen one way or another.  
Legion squatted slightly; the colossal insect was fatigued from her battle in the city. She remembered being deprived of her horn and her EM beam with it. Also lost forever were her only true companions, the symbiotic legion soldiers. The nomadic feeling welled up inside her again. The loneliness heightened when legion noticed that pterosaurs and dinosaurs of all kind avoided the huge alien insect. Legion screeched the flute-like chorus that was so familiar. Legion soon heard a strange and horrible cackle. Fire rained down on legion scorching her already damaged exoskeleton. She had scarcely turned around when two clawed feet slammed into her injured face. She fell flat on her back. This new position was unfamiliar to legion and she roared and screeched trying to get up. The creature that attacked her revealed itself. The young form of Ghidorah! The infuriated dragon roared and spewed forth several more fireballs. Striking the bewildered legion painfully; however, hope soon arrived in the form of legion's stalkers. Ghidorah had never seen this beast before but even still ghidorah roared at the smaller monsters. Legion finally righted herself and quickly drew back. With ghidorah distracted, legions only thought was...


	2. Chapter 2

ATTACK! Legion sprang forth, clenching one of ghidorah's twin-tails in her crab like claws. Ghidorah was once again distracted. Legion's followers, small armored caterpillars, positioned themselves around ghidorah. The giant insect Legion was blasted in the face by the left ghidorah head. The Prehistoric Mothras began spraying ghidorah with there silk. Legion released ghidorah's tail and quickly backed off. The mothras jumped in unison at the young dragon.   
Ghidorah calmly jumped forward, using one of the mothra as a stepping stone; dodging the airborne grubs. As ghidorah landed several meters away, the three mothras collided head-on. The one that was stepped on was quickly shot with a quick barrage of fiery projectiles from ghidorah. The poor creature was ignited totally. Upon seeing this, the last remaining mothras scurried off into the dense refuge that is the forest. Ghidorah scanned the clearing. Legion had disappeared again!

Ghidorah roared loudly and took off again towards the sky. Legion far underground, could not even hear the deafening roar. She soon erupted violently out of an underwater plateau. The waters were a lot warmer than usual, this fact crushed legion's hopes that the water would heal her burns. Legion swam faster and faster trying to distance her from the battleground. Legion now decided that the time is now to propagate a legion flower.

A gigantic Tyrannosaur stalked forward. Through the cover of the woods, it saw a baby brachiosaur, separated from the herd. The tyrant king crouched preparing to attack. Just as it leapt forward, the carnivore was projected into the air in a split second. When the baby brachiosaur turned his head, he saw the colossal, dull grey spire that tossed the T-rex into the stratosphere. The huge object rose even more, revealing a horribly ugly, burnt insectoid visage. The blue-eyed monster stared at the frightened baby. Even though it was but few seconds, hours seemed to go by in an awkward silence. The baby fled crying for its lost family. Legion unearthed herself even more. She watched as it wandered unnervingly through the forest. Legion was perplexed at the prehistoric youth. When it passed by a particular grouping of trees, the young brachiosaur was ambushed viciously by another T-rex. The big predator slammed into the helpless baby. It lowered its huge jaws towards the horrified prey. The t-rex stopped inches from the juicy veins housed within the brachiosaur's neck. The thankful but curious dino looked up. Several ruby red whips punctured into the tyrant's side. The whips quickly retracted from the dead dino. The brachiosaur looked again into the bright blue eyes of its savior.   
This time it was not a look of fear but of joy. This look was abruptly invaded by the red laser whips. The dead baby's body slumped over, colliding with a huge boulder. Legion walked towards the dead creatures, her EMP-based vision picked up trace amounts of silicon all over the area. Legion noticed the tiny particles that kicked up when the T-rex attacked. With her massive dagger-like claws, she carefully swept up the precious minerals. Legion brought up the dust and dirt that contained her needed silicon. She gobbled them up to store them for building the flower. Legion reentered her previous hole to save some digging. The flower would not be big or even launch very far; but this silicon would definitely provide the needed materials. All she had to do now was find a good spot and legion's garden would spread her species all over the universe.

Atop a medium sized cliff face, legion worked tirelessly on completing her flower. Suddenly, sensing a disturbance, legion looked up. Nothing. She once again began hoeing the regurgitated silicon minerals into a row. Like a huge gardener legion fixed it the substance into a hole. The disturbance again betrayed a presence flying towards her. She turned to get a better look; as a result, two large dragon talons pounded legion face. Legion, once again taken by surprise, retreated backwards. Unfortunately, legion started her flower planting on a huge cliff that gave way to a indefinitely large valley. Legion lost her balance causing her to plummet downwards into the depths of the lost valley. Her one wing buzzed madly, trying to fly. Her incomplete flower quickly faded away as she fell deeper and deeper. Her form shattered into the rocky bottom of the valley.   
Way up high, ghidorah wondered what had become of it's unfortunate prey. Ghidorah found that the air it inhaled was disgusting; worse, it made him unbearably weak. He could feel his energy, which had stolen from other poor creatures, quickly being sapped. Something in his instincts told him this ugly, tiny flower was the cause. Ghidorah mouth frothed with flames as he prepared to destroy this oxidized plant. Down in her apparent grave, legion could scarcely hear the deafening explosion that followed ghidorah's attack. Her eyes faded slowly, she knew her life was over. Wait. Legion had been defeated by so many different kaiju. This infuriated her to no end!   
She forced her cracked and battered limbs to right herself. With each little movement, high-pressure oxygen sprayed out. She started to give up, she could not move any more than she forced herself too. Neither the body nor the mind could or had any reason to get up. Legion fading from existence, a heard a roaring sound. It came closer and legion could hear the destruction this thing was causing. With no eyelids, legion was forced to look upon the coming path of death.


	3. Chapter 3

The raging torrent of water rushed towards legion. It flooded every inch of the valley with it's clashing current. Legion, as big as she is; was still swept away in the blink of an eye. Her frail and battered form was bashed against the many odd rock formations in the underwater valley. She did not even have the strength to flail about helplessly, Soon; legion's organ that processed her thoughts was shutdown. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
The 'brain' of legion revived a few days later. Her insectoid vision was flooded with the bio signature of organic creatures. All kinds of docile dinosaurs stared at the downed legion. Her curiosity was aroused even more when the calm animals suddenly fled in terror. She arose to see the object of fear. A four-legged reptilian creature with a horn jutting out of it's forehead. It roared loudly at legion, trying to intimidate her. She was to tired to try and fight now. But if this thing wanted a fight, legion's vengeance would fall upon him. The creature rushed legion. In retaliation, legion spiked limbs lifted up and towards the monstrosity. They pierced into it's sides deeply. With this creature pinned to the ground legion could finish this quick.

Legion roared at the evil demon named Barugon. She had him pinned and could now easily finish him off, she thought. Barugon's mouth spewed on the limb holding him down with a bitter cold spray. Legion, having no nerves or muscles; became confused at the strange attack. She felt that familiar stiffness. Barugon jerked and snatched his body from legion frozen grip. Legion screeched loudly as she realized that she had lost more of her needed limbs. Barugon decided to strike while she was dazed. He bit into one of her available spikey-legs. The attack was fruitless; however, as the slice in legion's honeycomb living system caused a rapid fissure of pure oxygen down barugon's throat. He choked and coughed, legion took her opportunity and released the deadly laser whips. Each whip stabbed in key points of barugon's anatomy. The angry demon realized that he had bitten off more than he could chew. Legion used her piercing whips to lift barugon off the ground. He hung suspended in the air by the burning chains. Legion threw her head back, tossing her weakened prisoner into the air. Barugon slammed into the side of a mountain. The wall caved in upon the tremendous impact. Barugon became buried within thousands of tons of boulders and debris.

Legion yelled in victory; she had finally proven herself superior to another super monster. She still was feeling weary and stiff. She once again forced herself to move forward. Legion felt confident when she noticed that once more the denizens of this new world feared her. Legion heard another rumbling, similar to the flood that brought her here. She looked down to see a huge herd, at least a hundred, of gigantic sauropods. They stampeded across the land trampling anything not fast enough to get out of the way, even trees were flattened. Legion watched carefully. A foul, mischievous thought entered her mind. Send a single energy whip in front of the herd. Legion lowered to the stampeding herd's feet. In a second, the front of the herd had their bodies left behind as the legs had been eviscerated from the rest of them! The pile of legless sauropods created a blockade that the other frightened herd members slammed into. A infinite pile up of helpless dinosaur ensued while legion watched with pleasure. Her body again entered the earth. She dug deeper to avoid having to fight anymore creatures. She traveled as fast as her tired body could take her. She knew not if her flower had launched the seeds into space. With no more silicon or other precious minerals, legion had no more reason to live. This was idea confused legion. What must she do know?


	4. Chapter 4

Ghidorah searched the area furiously. He saw neither the legion creature nor anything which might give him nourishment. Even if there was he could not act upon it. The explosion had rent his body and torn it asunder. The blackened flesh rotted the blistering sun. Pterosaurs hovered overhead awaiting the bountiful feast. Ghidorah looked up into the sky and noticed a bright object zooming towards him. The huge object streaked towards ghidorah. It was a slick ship of some kind.  
Far away, legion too noticed the organic-like meteor. Legion screeched loudly. Exhausted from her day of burrowing, she wished to rest. Thankfully, legion came upon a small Island with what appeared to be a large Skull at the crest of a huge mountain. Legion strutted onto the shore. A heavy rain had set upon her arrival. The cooling water eased her burn wounds greatly. Legion noticed that a huge, unnatural shadow, not of rain, darkened the beach. Her dim eyes noticed gleaming teeth and claws among the flock of shadows. The montrous bat-like creatures named the Gyaos zoomed down toward the battle worn legion. Legion exhaled. She readied herself for a desperate and pointless battle. The Gyaos screeched and came in closer. Legion returned the challenge.

Legion slashed the front lines, destroying ten. More rushed in. She took them out with her dagger-like limbs. She reared up uppercutting two out of the way. Fifteen of the gyaos fired the deadly sonci cutter ray. Legion was torn to shreds. She lost of the appendages above the ground. She decapitated three that came too close. Legion roared in pain when she noticed that thousands more had arrived. Legion stabbed one of her whips through five seperate gyaos. While she was mutilating it's brethen, one gyaos attempted to sneak up behind her. Legion stabbed the assassin foot into the ground. It squawked in agony. Smelling blood, several of the gyaos swarm broke off and attacked their injured brother. Legion knew that if she killed two, another three would take it's place. There were still thousands of the flying gyaos. In a desperate attempt to flee, Legion cut a bloody swath with her laser whips through the black mist that was the gyaos. She scuttled into the surrounding water. The gyaos nipped at the water, trying to get her to come up. Legion swam furiously through the water. Her exhaustion had no end; where ever she went creatures tried to kill her. She nestled between a slit in a large granite foundation. The underwater cavern provided mometary safety. Legion's head drooped as she obtained a long awaited rest...

Legion eyes flashed to life. She squirmed out of the outcropping and looked around. No creatures had bothered her for several days. Maybe it was ok to check the surface. She noticed no other life out on the vast endless ocean. She began to swim south, hoping for land. A bright flash caught legion's attention. A bright star. No, it's daytime there are no stars now. She watched the object as it appeared to get closer. Her head cocked slightly to the left. She gazed when suddenly she realized what it was. The object began to take on a flaming appearance. The meteor zoomed towards the earth. A feeling of inevitability washed over legion. Legion mandibles moved and formed what could be called a smile. All over the primitive planet creatures watched. It was one this day that the cretacious era and the age of dinosaurs ended.

_**Several months later...**_

The entire earth's atmosphere was completely destroyed. Filled with a black somg of ash and debris. Dead bodies littered the wasteland. All plant and animal life had been wiped out. Not even the strongest theropod had survived. Amidst this deslolate desert, a single flower stood. A gigantic flower. The flower of the Legion.

"I am Legion, for we are many."

The End?


End file.
